


Daydreaming

by LilyZerpent



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: Sayu likes to daydream.
Kudos: 27





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> So uh like its 1:49 am and im having a lot of anxiety so uh have this i spat out in like 15 minutes. I should really sleep.

Sayu started daydreaming. She always did that when she was lonely.

Or when people who were supposed to show up didn't.

She didn't mind it though. She liked daydreaming about what Mayday and Zuke were doing, or about dolphins.

Or about if Tila was okay.

Tila hasn't been in the office (Workspace? She didn't know what to call it) and the rest of the Sayu team was getting a bit worried.

Days went by, and Sayu was just daydreaming. She was waiting for Tila to get back.

Another week passed, and Tila finally answered the group's texts. She apologized, saying that she got grounded and would be back tomorrow. 

It was peaceful again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: i really like No Straight Roads.


End file.
